Christmas Lessons
by CommonKnowledge
Summary: Kimiko would learn many things over those years but none would be more important than the lessons she gained each Christmas....RaiKim Merry Christmas Everyone!


It was a little odd, she could admit, that a Dragon of Fire could like the snow so much. But who wouldn't like snow? It made the cold worthwhile and brought beauty to an otherwise barren season. But she could also understand not loving snow as she watched a man out the window clearing a path to her door. The effort was somewhat futile since more snow was predicted to fall as evening drew closer and already now a few fat flakes were beginning to fall. Kimiko suppressed a giggle as she watched the man take notice of the new flurries as he peered skyward and seemed to give his head a disgusted shake before resuming his shoveling.

Kimiko sighed and pressed her forehead to the glass of the window seat she'd settled on. A snowman peered back at her from the yard and she smiled at the creation, made only hours before. Then the wind started to pick up she'd been hurried inside while the man currently unearthing a path in snow stayed behind to do his task. Two forgotten cups of hot chocolate sat near her and had long since gone cold but she didn't worry. There were advantages to being a Dragon of Fire and the cups would be ready and warm again by the time her shoveler came inside.

It was hard to think that just a few years ago Kimiko had been indifferent, at best, to this time of year. Now she eagerly awaited it when the first bite of fall came around. Before she had dreaded it. Winter meant bulky coats and annoying hats and gloves as well as grey, chilly days that often left her in a bad mood. It also meant being dragged to boring corporate holiday parties with her father and often left her missing Christmas Eve, possibly the biggest date and party night of the year in Japan- not that she'd be allowed to go on dates with her father thinking she was far too young. That's why she'd been so thoroughly surprised that he'd allowed her to go live at a temple where she would be the only female living in close quarters with boys her own age. She never knew what Master Fung had said to her father when they met privately but it must have been something powerful because he went to adamantly objecting to her training to being surprisingly supportive.

And so she'd come to the temple and gone through her training and her battles season after season and if any of her teammates noticed her slightly worse mood through the dreary winter days no one mentioned it. On the first Christmas at the temple they hadn't been able to go home, it just wasn't a possibility at that point in their training. Both Omi and Kimiko had been fairly indifferent to the decision but both Clay and Raimundo had been disappointed so Kimiko had done her best to cheer them up and the two seemed to appreciate her attempts at a Christmas party even if her views on customs associated with the holiday were different than her own.

"What's this?" Clay had asked when Kimiko had presented the Christmas cake she'd had sent to her.

"Um, a cake?" Kimiko answered confused that Clay seemed to objecting to the sweets.

"Never seen one like this before," he said giving the cake a good look and Raimundo nodded in agreement.

"Me either," Rai told her studying the figurines on top of the cake, "it's pretty impressive though."

"I must agree," Omi piped in. "I am impressed that you baked such a cake yourself."

"I didn't bake this," Kimiko said dryly and began to slice the cake into even pieces after removing the decorative figures from on top. Omi's disappointment was almost pliable.

"Oh, I had thought you had finally undertaken your duties as," but he didn't get another word out as Raimundo slapped his hand over the younger boy's mouth.

"Probably not good idea to antagonize Kimiko when she has a knife in her hand," Rai cautioned as Kimiko glared.

"Well cakes like this are pretty common in Japan," Kimiko explained with a shrug choosing to ignore Omi for the sake of peace.

"Cookies are more common where I come from," Clay nodded.

"Cookies?" Omi perked up.

"Yup, when you're younger you leave them out for Santa to eat after he delivered your presents," Clay explained with a wink.

"What is a Santa?" Omi wanted to know.

"You don't know who Papai Noel is?" Rai asked surprised. "Man you are deprived."

"I thought we were talking about a Santa," Omi said confused.

"We are, and it's not 'a' Santa, its Santa Claus and Papai Noel is what I called him growing up, but it's the same guy," Rai said not looking at Omi but instead studying Kimiko as she continued to divvy up the cake.

"So who is this Santa and why don't I know of him?" Omi asked almost urgently.

"Hang on," Clay offered, "I think I've got a book in the package my mom sent. And some left over Christmas cookies too." As he stood Omi jumped up as well.

"I shall go with you and you can tell me of this Santa." Clay only smiled in response and Raimundo shook his head with a small laugh as the two exited before turning his attention back to Kimiko who was now putting the remainder of the cake back into its box after putting a slice onto each plate.

"So what about you Kimiko?" he asked. "What's Santa called in Japan?"

"Santa," Kimiko answered stiffly.

"Just Santa?"

"Santa Claus?" Kimiko ventured with a shrug. "It's a western tradition so there isn't a Japanese version. Christmas isn't even that big of a deal in Japan."

"Really?" Raimundo asked sounding intrigued.

"Really," Kimiko nodded and turned to put the cake in the ice box. "Most people still go to work and school on the twenty-fifth."

"That just sounds wrong," Rai said propping his elbow on the wooden table top and cradling his chin in his hand.

"To you maybe," Kimiko said turning back with a container of milk in hand. "To you Christmas is a religious holiday right?" Kimiko asked sitting down.

"Yeah but," Rai started to say but Kimiko interrupted as she went on.

"It isn't in Japan," she explained, "its more of an excuse to buy gifts and eat sweets." She ventured a look at the slices of cake waiting on the table.

"But Christmas is more than just a religious holiday," Rai said with a small shake of his head. "It's about family, being together and celebrating being together." Kimiko smiled softly.

"That's nice that it's that way for you," she said sincerely.

"But it's not for you?" Rai asked.

"If I were in Tokyo right now I'd be at some business party with my father," she faked a yawn, "boring. I mean, I like the sentiment and the message of the holiday but it's never really done it for me." She noticed Raimundo looking at her strangely and couldn't help it when her cheeks lit up somewhat. "What?" she asked

"Well, you're doing that right now aren't you?" Rai ventured.

"Doing what?" Kimiko asked confused.

"Like I said, spending time with your love ones, celebrating being together," Rai explained. Omi and Clay then reentered the room, Omi eagerly asking questions as he flipped through the book Clay provided him and Clay was doing his best to answer as he set a bag of cookies on the table next to the cake.

"Here you go, American Christmas cookies, compliments of my mom," Clay managed to say before Omi started with a new wave of questions. Kimiko smiled at the scene and out of the corner of her eye saw Raimundo smile at her. She sent a small smile his way as she selected a gingerbread cookie.

"I guess you're right," she admitted and Raimundo continued on with his small, somewhat smug smile.

That had been their first Christmas at the temple and Kimiko thought, maybe her favorite one thus far. They'd eaten and played games all through Christmas Eve and in the morning had exchanged presents while Omi and Kimiko watched as Clay and Raimundo dug through the piles their families had sent them. Kimiko's father had also sent her a few smaller gifts but nothing compared to what Raimundo and Clay received. But from the tones in their voices as they called home that day Kimiko believed Rai when he'd told her that it wasn't just about gifts and Kimiko wished that there was someway they could have shared the day with their families.

The next year with the return of the Golden Tiger Claws to their arsenal of Wu Raimundo and Clay were permitted to spend the holiday with their families but Kimiko had chosen to stay behind and keep Omi company. Her decision had clearly confused Raimundo as he questioned her about her choice. Earlier in the year he'd deserted and joined Wuya before coming to their aid and saving the day. Since then he'd redeemed himself and also risen to the apprentice level but Kimiko knew that there was still some unease when it came to Raimundo and the temple in general. She thought she'd gotten over it but as he approached her about Omi she realized how rarely they talked one on one.

"You know he'd be fine if you went home to visit with your dad," Rai observed leaning against the post that held up the dividing curtains in their small room. "I know you miss him."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Kimiko agreed as she studied the color she'd just put on her nails. "But Master Fung said I can go visit for New Years Eve and Day and that's more important."

"Really?" Raimundo asked surprised. Kimiko nodded.

"New Years is more of a family oriented holiday than in the West. My dad and I will fly up to Hokkaido to visit with family and then on New Years Day we'll go to the temple."

"Umm, you live at a temple," Rai told her and Kimiko grinned looking up at him.

"Not this kind of temple," she shook her head. "We'll go to a Buddhist Temple and Shinto Shrine to get blessings for the New Year."

"Really?" Rai asked again surprised and sank down to sit in front of her.

"You sound surprised," Kimiko observed with a tilt of her head.

"Yeah well I guess I just never gave it much thought before," Rai admitted. "So you're Buddhist then? Or Shinto?" Kimiko shrugged.

"Not really sure."

"How can you not be sure?" Rai asked sounding thoroughly confused and surprised.

"Well," Kimiko said giving it some thought, "I guess religion's just never been a really big part of my life. It isn't a very big part of Japanese life in general. Shinto is a purely Japanese religion that believes in spirits and Gods but it's not like the Greeks or anything. It's more about being in tune with the earth and a set of morals and values to live by. You don't go to the shrine once a week and attend services like with a church but they are involved with things like weddings and funerals." Rai nodded to show he was following her. "Same with being Buddhist, I mean if you put a gun to my head and made me say what religion I am I'd say Buddhist but again, it's more of a way to live for me rather than a religion."

"But Buddhism is a religion," Rai observed and Kimiko smiled.

"But it's a bit different in Japan. It's kinda hard to explain I guess."

"It's ok, I get it," Rai said with an understanding nod. "So you're going to stay here over Christmas and then spend New Years with your Dad. That's good."

"Yeah, Christmas wouldn't be anything too special and Christmas Eve would just be a company party, though maybe Dad would finally let me date this year," Kimiko said looking back at her nails.

"Date?" Raimundo asked in an almost stricken voice that made Kimiko look at him oddly.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rai said trying to wave his reaction off. "But what's this about dating?"

"A lot of people in Japan have dates on Christmas Eve. It's kinda the opposite of in the West. Christmas Eve is a big date and party night while New Years Eve is the time for family. But Dad's never let me go on any of the dates I wanted," Kimiko said the last part giving her thumbnail one last brush stroke and missed the mixture of relief and jealousy on Raimundo's face. "Though when you think about it," Kimiko added and looked up with a mischievous grin, "I guess Omi's my date this year." Raimundo made a face and leaned back on his hands.

"Better not say that too loudly or Omi will hear and get," he paused, "ideas." Kimiko giggled at what Raimundo said.

"Could do a lot worse then Omi though," Kimiko observed loftily and Raimundo snorted in response.

"Like who? Spicer?" Kimiko laughed again.

"Good point," she admitted.

"So you sure you're going to be ok here at the temple, just you and Omi?" Raimundo asked again.

"Completely sure," Kimiko nodded and looked at him after blowing on her wet nails again. "Thanks for the concern though." Raimundo gave her a winning grin.

"Anytime."

Kimiko hated to admit it but her time spent over the holidays at the temple wasn't nearly as fun as the year before. Omi didn't seem nearly as interested in Christmas now that Raimundo and Clay weren't there and Kimiko found herself wishing for some company like last year. It had been good to go and see her father over New Years but she was surprised that while she was there all she could really think about was that her three teammates were back at the temple, without her, and she missed them. That was the time that she started to consider that the temple and its inhabitants might becoming more of a home and a family than she expected. She, of course, loved her father dearly but could help wish that her fellow Dragons were around to share it with her.

That's why she was in conflict by the time their third Christmas at the temple was set to roll around. Again, Master Fung was allowing them a short recess to go home and this year Kimiko considered going home to Tokyo and carting Omi along if he wanted to.

"Hey," a voice interrupted Kimiko's thoughts as she reread a passage of the scroll laid out in front of her. Looking over her shoulder she saw Raimundo enter the room with a bit of jig in his step.

"What's up with you?" Kimiko asked skeptically as Raimundo hopped onto the edge of the desk.

"Why does anything have to be up?" Raimundo asked with something akin to a crocodile grin and Kimiko scowled skeptically. They may have been Wudai Warriors for nearly a year now but that didn't mean that Raimundo still couldn't be a somewhat untrustworthy prankster. Well, that wasn't true. She trusted him with her life in most cases but that didn't mean that their wasn't a prankster still lurking beneath his growing maturity and every so often he would still catch her or some other unsuspecting victim off guard- but mostly her it seemed.

Kimiko just shook her head and turned back to her reading.

"Come on Kimiko," Rai pressed, "what's with all the distrust? It hurts." She looked up at him and saw his hand covering his heart dramatically as if she'd mortally wounded him. Kimiko just rolled her eyes.

"I believe it was just earlier this week that you said you were out of toothpaste and needed to borrow mine," she reminded him, "and I foolishly trusted you enough to let you go into my things and somehow ended up with the ugliest green dye I've ever seen instead of shampoo."

"I thought it would be festive," Rai said innocently and Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"What do you want now?" she asked caving for the sake of getting back to some peaceful studying.

"Well you know how Fung is giving us time to go home for the holidays again?" Rai asked and Kimiko nodded without looking up.

"Yeah, I was thinking of inviting Omi to Tokyo," she said off hand.

"Probably not going to work out too well," Raimundo informed her and she raised her head quickly to look at him.

"What? Why?"

"Cause Clay already invited him to Texas," Rai said looking smug for some reason.

"Oh," Kimiko said unable to completely hide her disappointment. She was looking forward to having some company in Tokyo.

"Oh cheer up there Kimi," Rai advised and Kimiko grimaced at her hated nickname. "Cause I've got a surprise for you," Rai went on.

"I shudder at the thought," Kimiko said sarcastically.

"I told my mom about what you do at Christmas and she thought you might want to come to Brazil and spend Christmas with me and my family," Rai said simply and Kimiko's head snapped up to look at his, surprised to find him completely serious. She fought a blush rising on her cheeks. Girls didn't go to boys homes at Christmas unless it meant something was going on between them, she'd seen the movies and read plenty of books to know that. Just what was Rai saying with this offer?

"You look like I just told you have some horrible disease," Rai said sullenly breaking into Kimiko's thoughts.

"What?" Kimiko asked confused.

"I didn't mean to _offend_ you or anything," Rai said sliding off the table. "You don't have to take it that way." With that he went to leave the room but Kimiko quickly jumped up and grabbed his sleeve surprising him.

"No Rai wait," she said urgently, "I didn't mean to react like that. You just caught me off guard you know? I wasn't expecting it." Rai looked at her skeptically and Kimiko shook her head adamantly. "Really Rai, I'm really touched by the offer it's just," she trailed off.

"It's just what?" Raimundo wanted to know.

"I don't want to intrude or anything," she said lamely looking at the floor and finally releasing his sleeve.

"You won't be intruding," Rai insisted softly and the tone of his voice caught her attention. "I just thought, you know, you might like it, to spend Christmas a different way. The past two years I got the impression that Christmas didn't really mean much to you, or at least you weren't letting it. I thought you might like to see it from a different perceptive and my family would love to have you. We're loud, a bit crazy, and there are a lot of us but, I mean, it's Christmas. I just thought you might like it."

Their eyes were locked and Kimiko felt a moment pass between them and very suddenly, for the first time Kimiko was very aware of Raimundo in ways she hadn't been before. She was aware of the way his hair fell into eyes that were suddenly much darker than she remembered, how much he'd grown in height and overall stature, and how their was something between them that she'd never notice, or at least acknowledged before. It made her heart flutter in a new and uncomfortable way that she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

"Umm, well, ok," Kimiko said shifting uncomfortably on her feet. "I guess I'll just need to call my dad and make sure he's ok with it."

"Ok, try and let me know by tomorrow so I can let my mom know," Rai said with a nod and a smile.

"I will," Kimiko promised and Raimundo smiled again before turning to go. "Hey Rai," Kimiko's voice stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks."

A few days later Kimiko was certain Raimundo was regretting the invitation.

"Girl, we are gone for three days," Rai complained. "How is it even possible for you to pack this much? What could it possibly all be?" he gestured to the pile of suitcases that Kimiko was taking with her to Rio. Kimiko flushed and then turned an uncomfortable shade of pink.

"How else am I supposed to get the gifts there?" she asked trying to validate the multiple bulging suitcases.

"I told you that you didn't need to get gifts," Rai insisted with a shake of his head. It was a useless argument, he knew that, but it was fun to get her flustered none the less. But still, Raimundo grimaced at the bags knowing he'd be the lucky one to haul them through the portal created by the Golden Tiger Claws. Ever since it had been decided that she'd be spending Christmas with his family Raimundo had been dragged around to do shopping with Kimiko who was insistent on getting gifts for the multiple family members that would be in attendance. Christmas Eve would be dinner with just his immediate family (and Kimiko of course) and then on Christmas Day the whole family; aunts, uncles, grandparents, and cousins galore would be crowding into the Pedrosa house for a late dinner and party.

Rai had been able to save Kimiko some grief by reminding her that it was summer in Rio and she wouldn't need to pack all the sweaters she was trying to shove into her bags. Though it would have been pretty damn funny to watch Kimiko show up in a down jacket Raimundo knew that his arms probably couldn't take the dozen of punches he'd get as a result. He also didn't want to give his mother any fuel. She already had it in her head that her son liked Kimiko and Rai didn't want that rumor getting started- especially not with Kimiko in the vicinity.

"You sure my gifts are ok?" Kimiko asked catching Raimundo's attention and he watched her chew nervously on her lower lip for a moment before answering.

"I already told you that you didn't need to get gifts in the first place," Raimundo reminded her and when he noticed her lip chewing reaching a fever pitch he took pity on her. "I'm sure they'll love them," he assured her. Her relief was almost pliable but short lived as the portal appeared back in front of them and Clay stuck his head out.

"Here you guys go," he said tossing the Golden Tiger Claws to Raimundo who caught them easily. "Have a good Christmas you two," the called stepping back before the portal closed and Raimundo and Kimiko watched the Texas landscape disappear.

"Ready?" Raimundo asked turning to her.

"Sure, but assure me again that you don't come from a family of pranksters," Kimiko answered and Raimundo grinned.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one who holds that mantle," he promised though it wasn't completely true. According to his parents' letters one of his younger brothers had slipped very nicely into the role that Raimundo had left vacant when he came to the temple. "So you ready?" he asked again and Kimiko nodded. Slinging his own duffel bag over his shoulder Raimundo grabbed up as many of Kimiko's bags as he could manage, ignoring her insistent protests that she could do it herself, and sliced open a gateway to Rio. He waited patiently for her to go through, though his arms were screaming at him to dump the bags as soon as possible, and then followed. The portal shut behind him and Raimundo looked over at Kimiko whose eyes were moving rapidly to take in all of the scenery.

"Like it?" Rai asked with a laugh.

"I thought you lived in Rio?" Kimiko asked confused by the somewhat rural setting.

"Might as well, we live close enough that you can walk into the heart of the city from here in under an hour," Rai shrugged. His eyes looked in the direction of the hill that he'd sat at when he gave into Wuya's temptations. He had avoided it since then but Kimiko followed his eye line and questioned him.

"What?" she asked confused by his look.

"Nothing," Rai insisted, "just good to be home." Kimiko nodded and accepted the answer but didn't entirely believe him. "Come on, we're this way," he said jerking his head in the direction of his home.

"Let me take some of the bags Rai," Kimiko insisted since she only had one in each hand.

Rai ignored her and instead said, "You know the Changing Chopsticks would have been a smart idea."

"Jack's got those," Kimiko reasoned.

"Huh? Really? Remind me to get those back after Christmas is over with," he said still trudging forward.

"Ok, I understand that you're a big tough manly man and everything but really, let me take some of my bags," Kimiko said after a stretch of silence.

"Doing fine," Rai told her glancing back. "And I don't need to prove I'm a manly man, that's something that everyone already knows."

Kimiko snorted. "Thanks Omi."

"Ohh, low blow," Rai laughed and turned a corner, stopping for a moment, suddenly nervous. "Here we are, home sweet home," he announced and awaited her reaction as she came to stand next to him. "I know it's nothing like what you're used to or anything," Rai said as his nerves grew with every passing silent second.

"It's huge!" Kimiko gasped in surprise.

"Well I do have a big family," Rai shrugged. "My dad and uncles have basically added on something for each kid." Kimiko just shook her head in amazement. The house was what one would call rustic, but not in an insulting way. It looked old, worn, and loved with a carefully maintained walkway from the base of the small hill to the top that the sprawling house on. There were two levels, actually three, if you counted a third portion that covered only half of the house, the rest a slopping tiled roof. Flowerbeds ran in front of the house in an array of color Kimiko hadn't seen before. Rai watched her take this all in with curiosity.

"What?" he finally asked.

"It's so big," Kimiko repeated with a small laugh. Rai looked at her speculatively.

"Don't you like live in a mansion or something?" Rai asked her and Kimiko shook her head.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she asked. Rai almost answered, 'cause you're loaded' but stopped himself in time.

"Just always thought," he trailed off.

"Because of my dad?" she asked and Rai silently nodded. "We actually live in an apartment at the top of Tohomiko Tower."

"Really?" Rai asked surprised.

"Yeah, there isn't a whole lot of space in Tokyo and when I was younger and my mom and dad had to work all the time it made sense."

"Hmm," Rai mused. They were silent for a moment more before Rai took a step forward and said, "Come on time to meet the family." Kimiko fought her nerves and followed him up the path but they hadn't made it halfway up when the door exploded and a group of people flooded out. Kimiko stepped back and watched Raimundo's family greet him a barrage of hugs and questions she couldn't understand. Raimundo had taught her a few key Portuguese words over the years that they'd known one another but there was no way for Kimiko to follow all of this. Four younger children nearly tripped him up as he tried to embrace his mother and father. Kimiko could see the resemblance easily and Raimundo could have been a clone of his father if he hadn't inherited his mother's green eyes that suddenly turned on Kimiko

Kimiko opened her mouth in greeting but couldn't make words form when the woman swept her up in a hug and with a surprisingly light accent greeted her.

"Oh welcome to our home, I'm so glad to finally meet you," she grinned and Kimiko returned the hug only slightly uncomfortable. It had been years since a woman, a mother had hugged her and the sensation was odd and the way she'd said 'finally' made Kimiko feel like it had been much longer then just a few short years since Kimiko had first met her son.

"Thank you very much for inviting me," Kimiko said in English when the woman pulled back. An odd look of confusion flashed briefly on her face but Raimundo's mother quickly recovered, a warm smile washing over her features again.

"We are so happy to have you joining us this year," the woman smiled and gently pushed Kimiko forward to Raimundo and the others who were all still talking adamantly. "Raimundo, don't be rude and introduce your guest," the older woman scolded her son in English. Grinning sheepishly Raimundo rushed to make introductions.

"Kim this is my mom Marie Pedrosa, my father Matheus Pedrosa, and my four youngest siblings. We've got Larissa, Andre, Matheus Junior, and Ana is the youngest." Kimiko smiled at all of them. The family resemblance was undeniable and Raimundo was obviously loved, the youngest of the bunch, barely five, six at most, and was clinging to Raimundo, trying to climb up him even as Raimundo continued to cling to her bags.

"Nice to meet you," Kimiko said with a big smile. Raimundo had told her not to worry about speaking English but the way that the four young children were staring at her, and the way Raimundo's mother and father were smiling at her had her a bit uncomfortable. "Thank you for inviting me," she added as Larissa stepped forward.

"So _you're_ Kimiko," she said inspecting Kimiko closely.

"Umm yes," Kimiko said with a smile wondering what that was all about. The girl smiled conspiratorial and opened her mouth to say something else but Raimundo cut her off.

"Yeah, Kimiko," Rai told her, "you know my friend and teammate?" The girl simply giggled and Raimundo's father stepped forward and extended a hand.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Tohomiko," he said in English as well but his accent was heavier. "I'm very glad to finally meet you as well."

"Me too, please call me Kimiko," she said with a smile accepting his hand.

"And call me Matheus," he insisted with another friendly smile.

"Come, let's show you to your room," Marie Pedrosa said steering Kimiko forward, "and please call me Marie." Kimiko wasn't so sure how comfortable she was with that but smiled and gave a small nod as well and let herself but pulled into the house hold that was brimming with more people and holiday smells while the hum of fans rang through every room. She was introduced to two of Raimundo's older siblings along the way. A tall and lanky boy, nearly two years Kimiko's senior and in his junior year of high school, named Victor smiled flirtatiously with her and held onto Kimiko's hand a bit longer than was necessary. She then met her roommate for the next few days, a girl names Isabella who was just returned from her first year at university and was all smiles when she met Kimiko.

"Call me Izzy," she insisted with a grin. Someone called Marie back down stairs and the woman politely excused herself leaving the two alone. "I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me," Izzy apologized and sat back at her desk. "And you'll have to excuse my mess," she said gesturing towards the clutter on her desk, "I still have a lot of work to do for one of my classes. I'm taking one full year course and I've got a paper due after break."

"Its ok," Kimiko smiled and sat on the bed that Izzy indicated would be hers. "This is huge compared to the space I have at the temple. And I have to share with three boys."

"You share a room with Rai?" Izzy asked surprised.

"Umm, yeah," Kimiko said slightly confused. "We have one large room that's divided up with curtains so we all have our own spaces. Rai never mentioned that?"

"No, not that I know of," Izzy shook her head. "But Rai's never been very," she paused and tried to find the correct word when Raimundo interrupted.

"Singing my praises?" he asked appearing around the door and dropping Kimiko's bags at the foot of her bed. "Hey Izzy."

"Raimundo!" Izzy grinned and bounced up from her chair and the two hugged and began talking in Portuguese and Kimiko started to smile again. Seeing Raimundo with his family made her grin in a way she didn't expect it.

"Doing ok Kim?" Rai asked breaking off his conversation with his sister and caught her smiling.

"Yeah, it's really great here," Kimiko said just as there was a loud bang from downstairs. Neither Raimundo nor Izzy batted an eye while Kimiko jumped slightly.

"If you don't mind the noise," Izzy sighed and then turned back to her desk and gather up some things, pushing them carefully into a backpack. "I'm going to go to the library to try and get some work done so I can actually relax before I have to go back to classes," Izzy told the two.

"Or to see your boyfriend whose family owns the flower shop on the same street?" Rai asked with a cheekily and Izzy looked a bit shocked.

"So glad to have you home," she said sarcastically before telling both goodbye and slipping out of the room.

"So how do you like Brazil?" Raimundo asked shoving his hands into his pockets.

"You're family is amazing," Kimiko smiled graciously.

"Yeah, they're ok," Rai shrugged his tone sarcastic but he was smiling. "But I didn't ask about my family, I asked about Brazil."

"Your family is great," Kimiko said again. "So I've met your mother and father, your four youngest and two older siblings, who else is there?"

"My two oldest brothers are already married. They'll be here tomorrow with their wives and Luiz has a two year old."

"You're an uncle?" Kimiko asked surprised.

"Yeah," Rai said looking confused as to why she seemed surprised.

"Uncle Rai," Kimiko laughed. "That's something I wasn't expecting."

"I'm a great uncle," Rai objected sounding offended but was smiling.

"I'm sure you are," Kimiko agreed remembering watching the brief encounter he had with his four younger siblings and then suddenly did the math. "So you're the middle child?"

"Yup."

"Well that explains a lot," Kimiko smiled.

"Meaning?" Raimundo asked.

"Meaning you're classic middle child," Kimiko told him.

"Thank you Freud," Rai said rolling his eyes.

"No, but really, its great here," Kimiko said adamantly. "But I am kinda surprised," she admitted.

"About what?"

"Well, umm," Kimiko wasn't sure how to word it.

"Yes?" Rai prodded looking a bit smug as if he knew what was coming.

"Everyone in your family speaks English so well," Kimiko finally told him.

"Well it probably helps that my mom lived for most of her childhood in America, teaches English, and has spoken both English and Portuguese in the house since we were born," Rai said plainly and Kimiko's eyes widened.

"You jerk," she accused jumping up and pointing her finger at him. "You knew I was worried about being able to speak with you family."

"Did I forget to mention that?" Rai asked sheepishly but before Kimiko could get another word out he silenced her with another question. "Wanna go to the beach?"

"Huh?"

"Or at least into the city?" Rai added.

"Um, yeah, sure," Kimiko told him. "But is it ok, I feel like we should be helping out or something."

"Helping out with what?" Rai asked and then waved her concern off. "Nah, there isn't really anything to do. My mom is going to be cooking and all the decorating is done. We're playing soccer later but the rest of the morning is open so I thought we'd go into the city or to the beach."

"Sure, sounds good," Kimiko smiled. "Can I change first?" Raimundo nodded and laughed.

"Do I ever say no?"

They spent the morning rest of the morning wandering around Rio, Rai pulled her along, ducking in and out of various side streets, leading her to places he claimed were "better than the normal tourist crap." Kimiko had to agree that what she saw with him wasn't what she'd usually see if she was ever visiting Rio if she were on vacation and liked it more than she expected she would. The city was alive with Christmas festivities, decorations and multiple nativity scenes that Raimundo told her were called presepios. They'd then returned home and been sat down to a huge lunch that Kimiko could barely manage but Raimundo proceeded to eat vigorously despite the fact that they had snacked through the city earlier.

"Can't resist home cooking," Raimundo smiled guessing what Kimiko was thinking as she stared at him with comical disbelief.

"Boys," Kimiko muttered but smiled anyway. After that she met Raimundo's remaining two siblings who gave conspiratorial smiles when Raimundo introduced her and then said something in a teasing tone that made Raimundo look annoyed as he replied in Portuguese. The two oldest brothers had walked off, Kimiko only now realizing they were twins, and Kimiko asked what they'd said.

"Nothing," Rai waved off. "Just being the normal annoying siblings." Kimiko nodded though she had no idea what that was really like, growing up as an only child. "So you playing?" Raimundo asked gesturing out to the backyard where two goals where set up and a worn ball was already being knocked around.

"Yeah right," Kimiko said shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"I've got a feeling I'd get run over," she added, "severely."

"Nahh, we'd go easy on you," Rai assured her but there was a teasing glint in his eye.

"I'll just watch for now," Kimiko insisted and Raimundo shrugged and jogged off to join the warm up already in progress leaving her to sit under the shade of a tree she was underneath.

"Not playing?" someone asked Kimiko and she glanced over her shoulder at one of Raimundo's older brothers, Victor.

"Not right now," Kimiko nodded and looked back towards the family playing in front of her. Rai had Ana, the youngest and smallest, up on his shoulders, allowing her to direct him around the makeshift field. "I'm not really good at soccer," she added. "What about you? Are you going to play?"

"In a minute," he said leaning against the tree Kimiko sat against and grinned down at her. "You know Rai's talked about you and everyone else a lot," he told her like it was some big secret.

"He talks about his family a lot too," Kimiko partially lied. Although Raimundo brought the subject of his family up from time to time be very rarely spoke specific.

"Yeah, he's talk about a bunch of different things but never about how cute _you_ were," Kimiko could stop herself from shooting a speculative look at the older boy. "It was a compliment," he assured her not seeming deterred at all by her lack of response.

"Then thanks I guess," Kimiko said looking back at the soccer field.

"I know you two are only here for two more days but if you ever wanna hang out I think we'd have fun," Victor told her.

"I'll keep it in mind," Kimiko said still looking forward and pushed some loose hair back behind her ear.

"Good," Victor said in a happy tone. "Be sure to watch the game," he told her as he jogged off, "I'm pretty good." If Kimiko hadn't been so shocked she would have rolled her eyes. It seemed like something Raimundo would say and most likely had in the past. But when Raimundo would spout off a line like that there was something almost, endearing about it. Rai was good at many things and made no attempts to hide that fact but his cockiness didn't seem to be nearly as annoying as Victor's. It was an odd sort of thought because in the past Raimundo had been nothing but annoying to her. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she watched the game officially get underway. As Victor promised he was good and was easily beating anyone who tried to challenge him. But Kimiko noticed that Raimundo never went directly after him, only ever had Ana on his shoulders.

'How cute,' Kimiko thought as she observed and nearly chocked on the thought.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Marie Pedrosa asked coming beside Kimiko.

"Yes, very much," Kimiko said honestly.

"It's so rare that we are all together like this," Marie sighed. "With my two oldest married, Izzy's off at school and hopefully Victor will be on his way there as well soon, and Raimundo gone halfway around the world. I really treasure seeing them all together like this. They're all growing up too fast for my liking." Kimiko was suddenly uncomfortable and guilty for intruding on the family gathering and as if reading her mind Mrs. Pedrosa went on. "But that's one of the nice things about families," she mused, "they are so adaptable and able to grow." She smiled sincerely down at Kimiko. "Raimundo speaks so often of the friends that I know have become like family at the temple," she told Kimiko. "It was so hard to let him go so far and for such a reason but I always knew there was something special, something different about him. Of course a mother sees that in all of her children but with Raimundo it was different. None of the family members, besides myself and my husband, have any idea of what Raimundo is really up to and know that he is leaving me in the dark on some things. He's always like that, trying to protect others."

Kimiko nodded in agreement and stayed silent.

"I really am very glad that you were able to join us," Marie went on. "I've always been very eager to meet any of the friends Raimundo talks about all of the time. When he suggested that you come join us for Christmas I was but surprised but then so happy. I know he thinks very highly of you." The last comment barely fazed Kimiko though it did make her cheeks light in a small blush. It was that Mrs. Pedrosa said that Raimundo had come up with inviting her when he'd told her that it was his mom's idea. Kimiko didn't say anything but wondered for the rest of the afternoon and night what exactly that meant.

The next day was Christmas Eve day and the Pedrosa household was overflowing with Christmas festivities. It was more than a bit overwhelming to walk down stairs in the morning and see the family in full swing. The youngest were gathered in one room watching a dubbed American Christmas special, Izzy was helping her mother in the kitchen while Victor and Mr. Pedrosa were cleaning silverware at the table. All greeted her with a loud Merry Christmas and after a quick breakfast Kimiko tried to help in the kitchen but was self admittedly hopeless. That seemed to vastly amuse Izzy but Mrs. Pedrosa only smiled and asked her to peel potatoes.

"Where's Raimundo?" Kimiko finally asked when she was onto her third potato.

"Bringing a basket of food to the neighbors down the way," Mrs. Pedrosa answered and then sighed, "he's such a good boy."

"Oh yeah, a real saint," Izzy said and then winked at Kimiko smiled back.

"How come whenever I walk into a room you guys are bad mouthing me?" Raimundo asked as he walked back into the room. Kimiko smiled and looked away, trying not to notice how cute he seemed that morning, and unfortunately sexy as well since his shirt was plastered to his chest. "Ugh, I need a shower," he complained and jogged up the stairs. His mother called after him in Portuguese and Raimundo yelled back something that made his mother smile as well.

"So when is dinner tonight?" Kimiko asked picking up a new potato.

"Seven or so," Izzy answered. "Then exchanging family gifts and then midnight mass."

"Midnight mass?" Kimiko asked surprised. Raimundo had mentioned going to a Catholic mass but had failed to mention it would be occurring so late.

"Have you ever been to mass?" Mr. Pedrosa asked Kimiko.

"No, never," Kimiko replied, "I'm looking forward to it though." That was true, she was interest in what the mass would be like but was also slightly nervous.

"Well, we aren't expecting you to participate any more than you want to," Raimundo's father went on and Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"And it's just your family tonight?" Kimiko asked again.

"And you of course," Victor said with a smile at Kimiko that Kimiko didn't return.

"Want some help?" Rai asked dropping into the seat across from Kimiko and picked up a potato. Kimiko watched him skillfully peel the potato in one long, continuous peel, a skill he'd picked up at the temple.

"Showoff," Kimiko accused but smiled and Raimundo grinned in return.

"Going girly on us Raimundo?" Victor asked mockingly and didn't seem to notice the glares he received for the crack. Mr. Pedrosa said something softly in Portuguese that made Victor look uncomfortable.

"Rai's a better cook than I am," Kimiko told Victor. "We have to cook most of our meals but we take turns. Omi is hopeless but Clay's really good and he's teaching me. Rai's good though. He makes this one thing, a stew, what's it called?"

"Cozido," Rai said softly.

"Yeah, that's it," Kimiko said. "It's really good." Rai sent her a small smile that Kimiko returned and the kitchen stayed silent. The rest of the day passed in a bit of a blur for Kimiko. Raimundo disappeared toward the afternoon with another basket leaving Kimiko with his younger siblings and she tried to explain to them about how Christmas was celebrated in Japan and they couldn't believe some of what she said. By the time evening rolled around the house was awash with smells and the frantic attitude of the whole day slowly dispelled as everyone dressed for dinner and Kimiko, slightly nervous for some reason or another, joined the large family.

It was an odd experience. Not a bad one, but definitely odd. There was long grace, done in English for Kimiko's sake, in which every family member said a small bit about whatever they were thankful for rounded out by a toast from Mr. Pedrosa. Kimiko had enjoyed raising her glass and 'clinked' with others around her and laughed as stories about Raimundo's childhood began to circulate the table.

"What about the time that Raimundo tried to fly off the roof, was convinced he'd done it once before," Luiz was saying with a booming laugh that everyone chorused. "Nearly broke his leg."

"And nearly gave me a heart attack," Mrs. Pedrosa said with a shake of her head as she moved around the table. Kimiko had noticed that the woman barely sat once, moving around the table to make sure all needs were met and everyone was happy.

"I did fly,' Rai said with conviction and then sent a wink at Kimiko who stifled a giggle knowing that Raimundo certainly did have the ability to fly.

"So what about you Kimiko? What's this school you and Rai go to like?" the second twin, Lucas, asked.

"Well, its certainly small, very intimate," Kimiko said making sure that she mentioned no specifics. "We have specialized classes that hone in our special abilities."

"What special abilities?" Victor laughed and Raimundo scowled at him.

"I've got skills you don't know anything about," Raimundo said cockily.

"So you're as cocky at home as you are at the temple," Kimiko grinned.

"Temple?" Izzy asked confused.

"Just a nickname for the school," Rai explained quickly and Kimiko nodded in agreement.

"But speaking of school," Kimiko said switching topics, "what are you studying in school Izzy?" The conversation steered quickly away from Raimundo and Kimiko's 'school' and onto other topics and after dinner Raimundo thanked her for playing along and apologizing for not mentioning that his family didn't know much of anything about what he really did.

"I figured," Kimiko said smoothing her skirt out as she sat on the front step with him. The two were waiting outside for the family to head to church in Rio. They'd be piling into three cars and driving since it was too dark to trust the roads and too late for the youngest to walk. "You're mom mentioned something about it yesterday. Except for your mom and dad no one knows what you're actually training for do they?"

"No,' Rai shook his head. "Its better for them to know. They think that I'm just in some special school for oddly gifted kids or something."

"Your mom and dad don't even really know what you do, do they?" Kimiko asked softly.

"Not much outside of what Fung said when he first came to talk with them. They know I'm in training and that I have," he paused, "powers but they don't know that I'm battling evil on a regular basis and flying around the world on a dragon to collect magical items."

"Do they know about Wuya?" Kimiko dared to ask. Rai was silent and even in the lack of light Kimiko could see his features harden at the mention of his betrayal.

"I came here," Rai told her. "When Wuya first came to talk to me I was here. I didn't come home, couldn't bring myself to. So I just sat and watched the city and tried to figure out what to do from here." There was another long pause before Raimundo finally got around to answer her question. "No they don't know, I'll tell them someday but not now. Eventually I think they should know, everything, but for now, I just can't." Without even thinking about it Kimiko laid a comforting had over Raimundo's. He glanced down in surprise at their hands and then smiled up at her. Kimiko was caught by that smile as she had been many other times this short trip but she managed to smile back.

"By the way," Kimiko said after the moment had passed. "You clean up nice." Raimundo glanced down at the suit he was wearing for church and pulled uncomfortably at the tie around his neck.

"Yeah well, for Christmas I can suck it up," he said in a slightly whiney tone that Kimiko knew was exaggerated. The door opened behind them and the rest of the family piled out and the two were ushered into cars and driven into the city. Along the way Kimiko leaned over Raimundo to see out the window and take in the various lights and decorations along the way. She didn't notice the mixture of discomfort and joy that Raimundo had from the contact but he still enjoyed pointing out various things along the way.

Kimiko had never experienced anything like a Catholic mass before and she felt a deep sense of awe and something more she couldn't quite put her finger on. Japanese society was so much older than the Christian faith but sitting in the church, listening to stories from the Bible and stumbling her way through songs and watching the other members of the church it made her feel so…connected. Everything seemed so ancient and deeply rooted that Kimiko felt as if she was watching history.

"So what did you think of it?" Raimundo asked in a whisper as they headed home. He was whispering because the three youngest were already asleep and Larissa, the youngest closest to Raimundo but nearly a full three years younger, was fast on her way.

"It was, surprising," Kimiko answered with a smile in an equally soft voice. "I liked it a lot, it was really beautiful."

"And now Santa will come," Rai teased.

"Hmm, does Santa make it down this far south?" Kimiko teased feeling her eyes get heavy.

"Every year," Rai answered.

"With reindeer?" Kimiko asked feeling uncontrollably sleepy all of the sudden. She didn't even hear Raimundo's answer and didn't wake up until the car came to a stop. Groggy from the short sleep Kimiko sat up and didn't realize that she'd been resting her head on Raimundo's shoulder until she felt him move next to her and she noticed how close they were together. Hoping not to draw any sort of attention to it, and hoping he didn't either, Kimiko merely slid slightly away and then out of the car door. Raimundo followed out and stood silently next to her. Kimiko looked over at him and noticed his eyes towards the sky. Glancing up she was surprised by just how much of the sky she could see since they were so close to such a major city.

"Pretty," Kimiko commented. Rai nodded and then turned to her.

"Merry Christmas by the way," he said casually. Kimiko was confused and then realized it was after midnight and smiled in return.

"Merry Christmas Rai."

The next morning was a circus for Kimiko. She would have been more than content to sit back and watched the family enjoy their holiday but they were eager to have her join in and Kimiko was surprised when she had her own small pile of gifts waiting. When more of Raimundo's extended family began to show up towards the end of the day Kimiko was grateful that Raimundo stuck close. She would have been completely lost otherwise. There was no way she could ever remember all the names and faces of cousins, aunts, uncles, second cousins, cousins-in-law, and so on and so forth. And since many of them seemed eager to meet her Raimundo's help was essential. More than a few of Raimundo's cousins flirted with her, or at least that's what she could guess by their tones. Though some spoke English, few were fluent enough for Kimiko to have a conversation with and when Rai translated some things she was certain he left certain lines out.

Despite the heat of the summer day the kitchen was in full swing and Kimiko watched with a bit of wonder as the numerous picnic tables set up in the backyard were filled with various fruit dishes, ham, turkey, piles of colored rice, and multiple types of vegetables prepared in every imaginable way.

"You're face is going to start sticking like that," Raimundo commented as they helped lay dishes out.

"Rai this is so much more, and so different than I ever imagined," Kimiko said with a smile, suddenly very glad that she'd agreed to come with him.

"That's a good thing I hope?" Rai asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yes, definitely a good things," Kimiko nodded adamantly.

"Well good then."

"Thanks for inviting me," Kimiko added.

"Thank my mom;" Rai shrugged feinting indifference, "she's the one who thought of it." Kimiko debated pressing him on the matter but decided against it. The dinner, despite the enormity of the food and number of guests went off without a hitch and somehow all was cleaned up in time for what Kimiko interpreted to be an impromptu trip to the top of a hill over looking Rio. When they got there Kimiko noticed an odd look on Raimundo's face.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused.

"Nothing, this place," Rai rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "just has a lot of memories." Kimiko would have pressed more when an explosion rocked her ear drums. Looking up she saw the sky fill with a beautiful light followed by a second explosion and more lights in a different color.

"Fireworks?" Kimiko laughed and looked at Raimundo who grinned at her.

"Surprise," he told her and then lifted his eyes skyward as the show continued. "They do it every year. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah," Kimiko agreed and watched the sky light up colorfully as well. The show went on, growing in it splendor until the finale light the world like it was dawn and not the dead of night. The large family applauded when it was over and gathered up their belongings, heading back to the Pedrosa house to split and go their separate ways.

"You like?" Rai asked and paused when Kimiko didn't walk on with the rest of the group. When she finally did more forward she came next to him, rose on her toes, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Rai," was all she said and then walked on. Rai was stunned for a moment before grinning like and idiot before running to catch up with her.

They left early the next day to return to the temple and their training and were immediately bombarded by Omi with tales of his Christmas experience. Kimiko listened as patiently as she could to each story no matter how many times Omi repeated it. It was ironic that Omi was literally, like a kid, at Christmas even though this was his first real encounter with the western customs associated with the holiday. Kimiko thanked Raimundo many times for the wonderful time she had with his family and every time he waved it off as no big deal but to Kimiko it was a big deal and she wanted to think of someway to repay him but everything seemed to come up short. Life got very busy after that third Christmas at the temple now sixteen Kimiko was deal with changes mentally, emotionally, and physically and was sure the boys were as well but she took most notice in Raimundo. His confidence was growing along with his skills, stature, and looks.

In short, he was very nice to look at and Kimiko hated to admit it but at the same time it seemed natural.

By the time the next Christmas rolled around Raimundo had been promoted to their leader and was leading them into battles that increased in ferocity each time. More then once someone came out of a showdown or battle more than a little banged up and the year passed in a flurry of new and intense training to keep up with the new challenges. But even with all of this, as soon as fall began to fade into winter Kimiko started t think about Christmas again. Because Raimundo had invited her to his family's home the year before Kimiko was considering the same. She knew she couldn't convince him to spend the holiday in Tokyo but she might be able to get to agree to try out New Year's in Japan. The bad news came that Master Fung couldn't give them such a large window of time this year and only Christmas Eve and Christmas day would be allowed. Master Fung had also asked Kimiko privately that she not take time off for the New Year's holiday and Kimiko had agreed. Her father would be fine without her and for some reason the idea of spending too much time away from the temple seemed daunting. In fact, she'd been considering just staying at the temple the whole time to ensure Clay and Raimundo's trips home when Raimundo had asked her back to her his family's home for the holidays.

Although she was excited Kimiko was a bit wary. "You sure Raimundo? Don't you want some alone time with your family?"

"Nah, this will be fun and everyone is clamoring for you to come back again," Rai told her with a winning grin that made her slightly weak kneed. "Seems like they like you."

"Well if you're sure," Kimiko said as Raimundo interrupted.

"Positive."

"Alright, then I'd love to go," Kimiko said truthfully. Raimundo smiled and then said he had to go call his parents to tell them her answer and Kimiko smiled as he went. Later that night as she headed towards her shared room Kimiko came upon Clay and Raimundo speaking in an increasingly heated manner.

"But I thought you were taking Omi to Rio this year and I was going to bring Kimiko to Texas. My mom and dad have been planning on her coming," Clay told Raimundo as Kimiko listened around the corner.

"Well things change," Raimundo said and Kimiko imagined him shrugging his shoulders in a common gesture that said 'who cares'.

"Not that I don't like having Omi around but I was kinda looking forward to Kimiko visiting," Clay said in a slightly softer voice.

"Don't try to hide it our anything Clay," Raimundo said sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Clay asked sounding confused.

"That you like her," Rai explained, "its pretty damn obvious or else you wouldn't be throwing a hissy fit right now."

"I am not throwing a hissy fit," Clay said adamantly, "and what's more, you're accusing me of liking Kimiko when you are practically drooling over her. Maybe some time apart would do you two some good."

"Meaning?" Rai asked sounding dangerous almost.

"Maybe you can't really be trusted with her, alone," Clay added the last bit.

"You're jealous man, that's you're only problem. If you want, go ahead and ask Kimiko to Texas, I don't care. But I _know_ she'll still accept my offer."

When Clay did get around to asking Kimiko to Texas she seriously considered saying yes, if just knock Raimundo's ego down a few points.

But she didn't.

She had this strange desire to return to Rio again and spend some one on one time with Raimundo. She knew she should feel guilty about it and saw the slightly crestfallen look on Clay's face when she said she'd already accepted Raimunod's offer but the guilt was surprisingly short lived, and that brought on a new wave of guilt. Maybe that was why she was distracted the morning of the twenty-fourth and why she nearly lost the three way showdown between herself, Chase, and Wuya. She won by the barest margin and had come out showing that with a few cuts, bumps, and bruises and a brace for her sprained wrist. She should have been annoyed by the doting that she received from the three boys but for some reason, that day it seemed endearing, especially from Raimundo. She was becoming more and more aware of her feelings for the Shoku warrior and was suddenly worried about spending Christmas with him and his family again, worried that something might slip out.

When she showed up with Raimundo on the Pedrosa doorstep later that night, a bruise on her forehead turning a lovely shade she'd been doted on by Raimundo's mother so thoroughly that she wasn't sure how to take it. Her memories of her own mother were fleeting at best and the attention of a mother like figure made her have a bittersweet ache in her chest. The Christmas festivities were the same as the year before but no there were two additions besides Kimiko and Raimundo was now an uncle three times over. Raimundo's older brother Victor was an even heavier flirt this year but Raimundo made sure the two were never really alone together and even went so far as to grab Kimiko's hand and pull him away when Victor tried to steer her under a sprig of mistletoe.

"For some reason I have vision of you doing that," Kimiko laughed after it happened and then amended, "with some beach bunny."

"Nah," Raimundo said and squeezed the hand he still held, "I'm much more for the direct approach."

But it turned out Kimiko was the one who took that approach. As the fireworks exploded overhead on Christmas night she'd leaned up from where they sat next to one another and given him a quick peck on the mouth.

"Thanks again for inviting me," she said and leaned her head on his shoulder. Raimundo found her hand and weaved their fingers together.

"Anytime," he said softly and Kimiko was aware that he was watching her more than the fireworks, and she was more than ok than that.

The next day Raimundo kissed her and the kiss lasted longer this time. The one that followed went deeper, and then next deeper still. Soon the kisses became common place and everyone in their lives became used to it, never questioning and seemingly accepting it. After that it was just assumed that Kimiko would return to Rio for Christmas and when it was possible Raimundo came with her at New Years. They fell into the routine common with boyfriends and girlfriends so easily that Kimiko just knew it was meant to be.

Many years and many Christmases passed and Kimiko began to love the season she once disliked and knew she had Raimundo and his family to thank for that. When she was twenty-three she came with Raimundo again to Rio for Christmas. Nearly all of the Wu was recollected but their jobs would never be done. Until the Wu went inactive, and there was no way to tell when that would occur, the Xiaolin Dragons would need to be there to defend them and Kimiko and had come to accept that. As long as she could be wherever Raimundo was she didn't care. They were alone, which was surprising considering the size of the growing Pedrosa family but somehow the two had managed to sneak off unnoticed and Raimundo had laid a blanket out for the two to stretch out on. Kimiko was leaning back against Raimundo's chest, nestled between his legs and he kept his arms wrapped snuggly around her.

"I think the fireworks are my favorite part," Kimiko told him as they watched the sky, waiting for the first colorful explosion.

"I like this part," Raimundo told her as he squeezed his arms around her.

"What part?" Kimiko asked confused.

"You."

Kimiko laughed. "I'm not a part of Christmas," she argued. Raimundo kissed her below her ear.

"Yes, you are, the best part," he assured her with another squeeze. "Listen, I've got another present for you," he said after a moment, "that I didn't want my family to see just yet."

"Oh Rai, what did you do?" she scolded and turned her face towards him.

"Don't get too excited," he warned and shifted slightly, removing one arm and digging into his pocket. "It isn't much but, close your eyes." Kimiko sighed and looked forward before closing her eyes. "Alright, open them," Rai whispered against her ear. Kimiko did as she was told and bit her lip to quell a gasp.

"So what do you say?" Rai asked. "Will you marry me?" Kimiko didn't respond at first but slowly reached for the box and Raimundo helped her slip the ring on. The tiny diamond caught in the little light of the night and Raimundo waited patiently for her reply. He heard her mumble something and although he was fairly certain what she said he questioned her to be sure.

"What was that?" he asked softly.

"Yes, yes, oh God yes," she said louder this time with tears in her voice as she spun around and threw her arms around him, knocking him back to the ground but Raimundo laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around her and returned the kisses she gave.

They were married before the next Christmas and spent another one at Rio, their first as man and wife. They were spending the upcoming Christmas there as well but tonight they were getting together with Omi, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo and Kimiko's father. They'd travel to Rio tomorrow for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day and Kimiko was looking forward to it.

The front door banged open and the man shoveling her walk came in, shaking the snow off of his head and then brushing more off his shoulders.

"Heck of a storm coming up out there," he said removing his jacket and boots. Kimiko reached for his mug of hot chocolate and warmed it between her hands.

"And still you insist on shoveling the walk when it'll just be covered in another hour or two," Kimiko told him and handed over the mug.

"Ah, I got the worst of it out of the way and then I'll just blow the rest of it away later before everyone comes." He took the mug and sat down where her feet were tucked under a blanket. "You ok? Not chilled?" he asked taking a sip of the chocolate.

"I would have been perfectly fine outside for even longer," she told him. "I am the Dragon of Fire after all."

"Yes but the baby is not, or at least not that we know of," Raimundo grinned and put a hand on her stomach. "Gotta think about him, or her," he amended.

"And I am, and I listened to you and came in, didn't I?" Kimiko asked with a teasing smile.

"You know I'm just worried," Raimundo told her with another gentle smile.

"I know, I know," Kimiko said with a conceding nod. "So I know what Santa is getting you for Christmas and you're going to like it," she teased.

"And I know what Santa is getting you for Christmas and Santa should know that I didn't need anything else," Raimundo said leaning closer. "I've got everything I've ever needed and more." He kissed her lightly and Kimiko smiled when he pulled back. "Santa's gonna need to bring presents for three next year."

"Yeah, I like that," Kimiko grinned.

She couldn't believe that she'd once not liked this time of year. She couldn't believe that she would have ever have let it pass by without enjoying it the way she did now. Raimundo had given her so much in that first simple trip to Rio. She'd gained not only a love of the season but also his love. She was sure that she and Raimudo would have found one another but she liked the way things had turned out.

"Hey Kim?"

"Yeah Rai?"

He kissed her softly.

"Merry Christmas Kimiko, I love you."

Kimiko kissed her back.

"Merry Christmas Raimundo."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sorry all, this is really poorly edited due to a time crunch but I hope you all enjoy it none the less. The ending is weak but who doesn't love sugary sweetness at Christmas time?

So I hope you all enjoy it, have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and that you are all happy, safe, and sound.

Merry Christmas all, thanks for a great year!!


End file.
